


Reconvergence

by albaparthenicevelut



Series: We, Binary Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albaparthenicevelut/pseuds/albaparthenicevelut
Summary: Two years ago Obi Wan Kenobi was captured by the Syndicat on Bandomeer and disappeared without a trace. Now Syne, a freed slave, lives quietly with Shmi and Anakin Skywalker in the Jundland Wastes. That is about to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Syne is pronounced SU-ne because I took the name from the titaness, Mnemosyne. Mnemosyne was the mother of the muses, it means 'memory'. I know, heavy handed. :p

Syne was negotiating for dried goods when she felt the change in the Force. Mos Espa looked much like it normally did busy, dusty, and hot as the heart of a star but there was a new note in the Force. It felt familiar, like a song she had heard many years before. Long practice had taught Syne that it was pointless to try to force the knowledge. Instead, she widened her force sense without pausing in her conversation with Marna Whitesun, the owner of the supplies depot, trying to trust that things would become clear in time.

The rest of the day continued with no change or resolution. Something was different but whether that difference amounted to anything significant was unclear. Syne was kept busy buying supplies. They needed non-perishable foods, banthafeed, fuel for their swoop, cloth for tunics and wraps, and of course Ani needed new boots again. Living in the Jundland Waste was expensive; very little could be gathered or cultivated there and it was remote. Surviving meant relying on outlying settlements.

Shmi and Anakin were at Watto’s junk shop picking up vaporator filters and replacement swoop parts. Syne, who could get blood from a stone and had saved young Beru Whitesun during the sweating sickness outbreak last year, had been dispatched by Shmi to see what she could get out of Marna. Syne had a reputation for being just a little bit uncanny. Shmi was not above trading on that reputation.

She, Anakin, and Shmi were free but it was dangerous to stay within the reach of the Hutts. They had a tendency to simply take things; people, take goods, take “water tax”, in their eyes, everything was theirs. So it had to be the Jundland Waste. These days they were moisture farmers, too far out for most of Jabba or Gardulla’s patrols to bother with. When they came into town, they tended to buy enough supplies to last for months and get out as quickly as possible.

The feeling of change in the air intensified like the feeling of electricity in the air right before the rare summer storms. Syne found herself impatient, snapping at little things and rushing where she might normally take her time. _Emotion, yet peace…_ the words echoed in her headed, resonating strangely. She shook her head fiercely nothing ever came of thoughts like those but migraines.

The feeling of strangeness grew and she nearly ran to her swoop, strapping her bags of supplies onto the back in with swift but careful hands. Shmi and Ani would be waiting for her at the cantina. Leaping lightly into the pilot seat, she started the repulsorcraft with a roar and took off down the street, forcing some people to dive to the side before she got the craft back under control. Cursing rose behind her but Syne couldn’t quite find it in herself to care. She drove onwards, barely restraining her shaking.

Shmi and Ani were waiting outside in the shade of the cantina awning when she pulled up. A mountain of a man and an equally tiny girl waited there with them. Ani was waving at her and beaming but Syne saw the newcomers and all she could feel was a bone deep unease. She stepped down from the swoop but didn’t take her hood, wrap, or goggles off, leaving her face entirely covered. Ani leaned forward and smiled brightly at her.

“Hey Syne, Syne, guess who we met?” He said excitedly.

Mountain man looked amused. He was in his middle years, with long greying brown hair, and blue-grey eyes. He felt calm and controlled in the force. Looking at him hurt, like staring too long into the suns. Something in the back of her mind whispered to her, _Jedi._

“I’m sure I have no idea, Ani,” she said quietly. The Jedi looked sharply at her, likely noting her Core accent.

“A Jedi and a queen’s handmaiden. Their names are Qui Gon Jinn and Padme,” Ani said, hushing his voice excitedly on the word ‘Jedi’. Syne felt a warm rush of amusement and an equally sharp pulse of pain and nausea at the words. She looked at Shmi, who was watching her with a worried little frown.

“They’re going to come back with us for tonight so that they don’t get caught in the sandstorm Ani says is coming.” Shmi put in calmly. Syne nodded. The uneasy pit in her stomach deepening. Ani stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

“It’s okay,” he said, watching her with clear eyes. He was twelve to her fifteen but they were already the same height.

“They’re supposed to be here for us. I’ve been dreaming about it for weeks.” Syne shot Shmi an alarmed look, which Shmi returned in equal measure. The Jedi and the girl, who was important, imbued with some greater purpose, Syne could sense that much, were watching them both closely.

“We should go if we want to out fly the storm,” she said brusquely. Master Jinn sent her another odd frown.

“You aren’t well enough to drive,” he said, speaking for the first time. Syne could feel the pain playing havoc behind her eyes, creating strange auras of light in her field of vision.

“I’ll drive,” Shmi said. “Did you stand outside in the heat too long?” Syne climbed into the backseat.

“I don’t think so,” she mumbled. Ani grabbed her hand and held on.

“It’s okay,” he said. “We’ll be home soon.”

 _Not for long,_ the force whispered, _not for long._  Syne leaned her temple on the side of the car and shut her eyes. She let the world dissolve into wind and sand.

* * * * * * * * * *

Syne didn’t remember arriving at their cottage. Awareness only returned in the cool confines of her and Ani’s shared bedroom. She was in her bunk and there was a cup of blue milk on the table beside her. Voices murmur in the next room, low and intense. Someone had taken her goggles, hood, and wrap off and she is only in her sleeveless shift and trousers.

She drinks the milk down slowly. Then she goes to the fresher and sonics herself down, sloughing off the dust, sweat, and grime of the day. She changes into a clean shift and runs a hand through close cropped red-blonde hair and inspects her face in the mirror. Same features, strong and roughened by wind and sun, same pale eyes, same scar at her hairline, same crooked nose, legacies of fights in the Syndicat pens. She finds it reassuring. She might not know much but what she knows is still there, same as it was this morning. She leaves the fresher, following the sounds of voices. They are seated around the kitchen table. The Jedi’s attention snaps to her immediately. She crosses her arms and leans on the doorway, a defensive gesture.

“What?” She snaps, surprising herself with her own combativeness. Syne’s signature has always been her emotional restraint. The reserve that sits like a shield between herself and everyone else. Jinn doesn’t say anything. His face is calm but she can feel the strong emotion hiding behind his shields.

“I am pleased to see you alive. I thought you were dead these past four years,” he said. Syne rocked back on her heels, pondering this. She frowned.

“So you knew me before,” she said. “Did you know me well?” Jinn paused carefully.

“I was coming to know you when you were taken,” he replied. Syne nodded.

“Does that mean I’m a Jedi?” she asked. It isn’t entirely a surprise. The Jedi sighed.

“Yes. You are my padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi.” he answered. Syne stepped back half a step, jolted by the name. She inspected Qui Gon’s face closely. He bore the inspection calmly without the slightest glimmer of a response.

“What is a padawan?” She asked.

“It means you were my student.” He replied. His tone was perfectly cool, his face, a calm mask. Syne felt her unease grow. This cool, stern man was her master? She looked to the girl, Padme, seeking an excuse to disengage.

“What is going on?” She asked. “Who are you?”

“It’s a long story,” Shmi cut in, smiling wryly. “You should eat first,” She gestured to a full plate sitting on the table beside Ani, “Everyone else has already finished their meal.” Ani smiled reassuringly at her.

“Come on,” he coaxed. “Nobody here means anyone harm.” Syne reached out with her force sense again. No, there was no malice here. She stepped further into the room and made her way over to the table moving softly and slowly. The newcomers turned their attention back to their discussion with Shmi, although she could feel Master Jinn’s focus continually turning back to her.

A Jedi padawan… That... didn't feel quite true in the force. Well whoever she had been once, things had changed quite drastically. She had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
